Not always what you think
by lyla-luna-lynn-lu
Summary: There is a secret Leah was holding on to she was about to tell him but it was to late he was gone. Now she is reminded every day about the love she lost to her cousin. She meets some people that help get her through this. The question is can she come back
1. Chapter 1

Leah Pov

……………………………………I looked down at the pee stick. That would confirm or deny my thoughts of being pregnant. _Only a couple more_ _minutes left Leah. You can hold on till then, hang in there girl don't faint. _These were the words that were sournding my head. As I waited for the timer that I set to go off, I remembered the reason why I was here today. That night, that very first night in our field, under the stars , as we watched the sun set and became on in each other.

…………………………………………………………………………FLASH BACK………………………………..................................

'_I love you Leah, I love you so much' he whispered into my ear as we layed on the ground in our field. This had been our field since the day we got lost on a hike we had taken with our friends._

_'I love you to Sam' I told him as I kissed him on the lips. I knew tonight was the night that me a Sam would finally love each other the way I have always dreamed of. We continued to kiss each other in a loving way. Not worrying about anything around us. His hands left my face and wondered down my back and to my hips. I slowly started letting my hands descend down the front of his chest, very carefully unbuttoning his shirt as we went along. I tugged it off his shoulders without breaking the kiss we unwrapped his arms from around my waist to pull it off and through it to the side. He pulled my shirt off in one swiftly before throwing it with his. I kissed him harder with more passion than ever before. I could feel his explore the bare skin that laid before. He kissed my neck finding his way to the top of my chest._

_'So beautiful Leah, just so beautiful 'he whispered before she nudge my lacy black bra further down with his nose. I through my head back and moaned his name in pure pleasure as I felt his hand clasp it and throwing in with our pile that was rapidly growing. At that moment he stopped and stared. I don't ever think I felt so self conciseness. I was begging for him to say something_

_'why didn't we do this before' was all he said before attached my breasts in kisses as he caressed one and did the same with the other. Biting, licking and kissing as he laid me down and went to my stomached followed by my hip. He pulled on my pants looking up at me for permission a granting of entrance. I simply nodded my head I couldn't find to the words to tell yes, the words to tell him to take me now and not hold back. He undid my pants finding that I wasn't wearing anything under. When he realized this he went full force on my lips are tongues fighting for dominance. I couldn't get enough of him. My hands travelled between us to the edge of his waist band. I pushed them down as far as I could without having. He stood up and pulled the off with his boxers. I stared and incredibly large penis that stood with the perfect man before me and was I wowed away. The first thing that came in to my mind was how the hell was that going to fit inside me. I could feel him staring at me but I couldn't take my eyes off his huge member. I finally looked up at him to find him wearing a very large cocky smile that had played on his lips. Due to the widening on my eyes when I saw him I mean all of him. He gently laid himself on top of me holding all his weight by himself. Our eyes never broke apart from each other as he found himself in the perfect position between my legs to the center of my entrance. I smiled at him before kissing him lightly. _

_'I love you Sam Uley, you are the only man that I will ever love as much as I do, I are the only reason that I feel this way' I meant it I meant every word that I had spoken. He was the reason why I loved and the reason why I am so happy at this moment. i didn't need anything else but him. _

_'I will always love you baby even if you don't love me anymore. I'm yours Leah forever. It is us against the world baby till the end' he spoke; on the last word he entered me. I grasped in surprise and the sudden pain. He held still giving me a moment kissing my cheeks and forhead telling me that he loved me. I thrust my hips up meeting him. And with that, we were off into the night becoming one together_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

As I remembered that night, I heard a timer bring my out of my thoughts. It was time to see if that night we had created more than a new step in our relationship. I grabbed the pregnancy test and stared at the little pink plus sign. And then I felt the ground……………………………………

* * *

i hope you like it. this is my first story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_Then I felt the floor…………………………………….........................._

I woke up to hear the phone ringing. I couldn't believe it this couldn't be happening. I was pregnant. What the hell was I going to tell Sam I mean we are we going to do I felt tears come to my eyes. This was something we had talk about children but right now. We had just graduated and were planning on starting college in a month. What about my scholarship? What were my parents going to say? How the hell was I going to tell them that their 18 year old daughter is having a baby oh yeah this will so work? Hint my sarcasm in my thoughts. The phone kept ringing, I ran to go get it.

"Hello" I said, I was glad I could talk. I remembered why I was so shocked and just wanted to cry and break down right there but I have to be brave. I have to do this?

"Hey Leah it's me we really need to talk can I come over" oh god those are just not the words you want to hear. But we did need to talk better now than later we could do this. What was he going to say? What if he wanted the other option? No I wasn't having that there was no other option I was having this baby it was mine. No matter how scared I was this was my baby.

"Yeah you can come over. We do need to talk. I have some news for you" I paused "when will you be here" I asked as I walked over to the couch and sat down trying to relax for the upcoming conversation

"I should be there in about 5 minutes" there was something in his voice that made me want to worry. But I shock it off this was Sam my Sam. And he would love me forever just like he said. These thoughts made me smile I loved him and he loved me this would work.

"Okay I love you see you soon" I said

"Okay" he paused I was waiting to hear me say he 'love me' as he paused but the words he spoke next weren't the words I wanted to hear "I'll be there soon bye"

I just sat there waiting until I heard footsteps coming up to the door. And a slight knock that came after a pause. "Come in" I said "it's open Sam". He opened the door and walked towards the couch to where I was sitting. He was really quite I guess it is one of those werewolf things he told me about. Along with the extremely high temp. I still loved him even if he ran around on all fours and was kind of scary looking he was still my Sam and I loved him him no matter how unmorally human as he was. Instead of sitting next to me he sat across from me an empty seat next to him. He looked at me and I smiled but he didn't return it he just looked down.

"We need to talk" we both said in unison "umm you can go first" I said looking down. I had a feeling this wouldn't be good. And my part had to be bigger on the 'whole we need to talk thing'

"Lee-lee" he paused "I love you I swear to god I do" I felt the `big but' "I never want to hurt you like this and I don't want anything different between us.................. but it is not working out. I love you Leah I swear to god I do but I can't be with you anymore. I told your father and he understood I had to do this." He told my father he was breaking up with me before he even broke up with me. And my father let me face this without knowing oh this.

"Sam, Who? Why? When did you tell him? I thought you loved me" I griped my stomach because I felt like I was just stabbed, my baby, our baby, no now it was just my baby. I should have known that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

"I thought he would love us" I whispered my hands were still touching my stomach were my child stayed. Growing not even having a chance to have a father. "Who is she? Why the hell are you doing this to me now? Sam you proposed to me last month telling me you loved me and you just wanted me. What's going on baby tell me what I have to do to keep you" I never thought would beg for someone to love me and not leave me. But I loved him and I wanted him. I could feel the tears running down my face. I was holding myself so I wouldn't break down as if I was about to crumble into pieces. He took a big stride over to me and wrapped his arms around be and the unknown baby to him that rested inside of me. I couldn't help but lay my head on his shoulder and cry.

"Who is it keeping us apart Sam" I whispered as he was wiping the tears away. I know being like this now would hurt later but I couldn't. I just wanted to be with him for a little longer because no matter how much I would try I would never get him back.

"I can't love you anymore Leah. I'm in love with Emily. I'm sorry Leah, be we can't be together anymore" he whispered. Emily, Emily my cousin the one person that was like my sister. There was no way he had to be lying. Emily would never do this to me she knows how much I love him. She knows that we are planning on getting married. But then I realized he wasn't joking this was real. Sam was leaving me for Emily and he was okay with it. They were both okay with this.………………………………………………


End file.
